Black Hell
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Part 2! Two years after Vegas, Hailey and the boys go to Thailand for Stu's wedding. Can everyone survive this time? Better yet survive each other. Phil/OC
1. Family Life

**Well welcome back! So this was my most wanted story the moment the first one was finished. I cant believe how popular the first story is (I cant even say I understand it) but I wont question it, argue it. I will accept it and love you all for it. I will hopefully update soon, like within the next couple days, because this chapter is a bit on the fluffy side. Thank you all for the past reviews and for making the first one so popular. Please review. And here you go!**

"Ugh, did your back hurt this much when you were pregnant?" Tracy asked me as I watch Eli play on the playground and watched Karla sleep in her car seat.

"Yes it did." I said giggling.

"I still can't believe we are all flying out to Thailand for Stu's wedding." Tracy said.

"I can't believe you're going. You look like you're about to pop." I said.

"Not really, I'm only 7 ½ months. You looked like you were going to pop shy of 6."

"So?" I said taking a sip of my coffee. "Eli you be careful up there." I said as the boy crawled up the slide.

"What are you doing with the kiddos?" she asked.

"Well, Phil and I were thinking of taking them with us. But we talked about it more and realized we never really got a honeymoon. So were dropping them off at his parents' house before we go to the airport."

"So this is like a honeymoon/wedding trip?" she said. I nodded as she rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe that you two made it work. Where is he now anyway?"

"Probably at Stu's getting his teeth cleaned. Which we should probably get back. I have to drop you off and still pack for the trip and pack for the kiddo's time at their grandparents." I said as I began to gather the many things you need when having children. "Eli! Buddy it's time to go!"

"But mom!" he complained back. I still wasn't used to it when Eli called me mom. Karla was barely beginning to speak but I was her mother. Eli wasn't my child, it gave me a sense of happiness though when he did call me mom.

"I know but I'll give you an otter pop when we get home if you don't fuss, or tell dad." I said with a matter of fact tone.

"Alright!" he said as he ran to us excited.

"You're in charge of buckling Karla in." I said handing Tracy the carrier with Karla in it.

"Why?" she said in a mock upset tone as we reached the car.

"Because you need the practice." I said as I lifted Eli into the car and buckled him in.

"There." Tracy said as she completed buckling the car seat in.

"Almost." I said as I walked over and tightened the belt up.

"Dam-rn it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nice catch." I said as we got in our seats and shut the doors.

"So are you going to the Bachelors party tomorrow?" Tracy asked.

"I guess. Which by the way Phil doesn't know it's his bachelors party. So yeah." I said as we drove.

"Let me guess, he's gonna flip."

"Pretty much." I said as I made one last turn into Tracy's driveway.

"Doug doesn't know either." She said with a smirk and got out of my car.

"Well, I'll see yeah real soon!" I said with a smile. Tracy laughed and waved walking into the house.

By the time I pulled into the carport to our house Eli was fast asleep.

"I hate waking him up." I said with a frown and got out of the car. Thankfully Phil drove up behind me as I shut my door.

"Honey I'm home!" he yelled.

"Shh! Eli and Karla are asleep!" I said smiling as he walked over to me.

"Let's take this opportunity then." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. I could feel him smiling into the kiss as he deepened it and wrapped his arms tighter around me and grabbing my ass.

"Mmmm. So frisky. Save it for the honeymoon." I said out of breath. He pecked my lips and walked to the car door.

"I've got this monster." He said as he took the car seat with Karla out.

"And I've got this one." I said as I lifted the boy up. Phil walked ahead and held the door open. He ran ahead of me to open the door to Eli's room. I walked in and placed him on his bed. It was nap time anyway.

"You're so good with him." Phil said.

"I know." I said as I pecked his lips again.

"Do you want to put Karla down or do you want me to?" I asked.

"I will. Go find something to watch before dinner." He said turning to her nursery. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the couch. I flipped through channels and eventually found one of our shows that we watched when the kids were asleep. I looked around the house, Phil should've been in here by now. I got up and walked down the hall to Karla's nursery. Phil was standing there with Karla in his arms still fast asleep. He was just staring at her like she was the most precious gem.

"We really made one beautiful girl. Didn't we?" he said as he laid her down in her crib. I walked in and stood next to him looking at our baby girl. She cooed, yawned and then fell back to sleep.

"Yes, we did. You sure you want to leave them with your parents?" I asked.

"I would love to take them. But I like the thought of this being our honey moon. Since we never had a proper one Mrs. Wenneck."

"Well Mr. Wenneck it sounds like you need to show me a good ol' time." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and dipped me into a kiss. We straightened back up as he gazed into my eyes.

"I love you Hail." He said.

"I love you too." I said smiling at my husband thinking of my perfect little family.


	2. Bachelor Party

"No fucking way." Stu said as we sat at IHOP. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Stu. It's killing him." Doug said in reference to the question he just asked Stu, of whether or not Alan could come along to Thailand.

"I don't care. Honestly, the three of you were barely invited." Stu said.

"Ouch." I said as I poured more syrup on my pancakes. Karla cooed at Phil as she sat in her car seat that was on a booster seat at Phil's end of the booth.

"I get it. I really do. Just, you know what? Alan considers you to be one of his best friends." Doug explained further.

"I consider Alan to be insane." Stu said.

"Stu throw him a bone. His dad pays for everything he eats and breaks. Oh you know what we should squeeze the old man to cover the bachelor party." Phil said. I looked at Stu.

"That's good." Doug said as Stu lifted his all-knowing finger.

"I'm glad you brought that up, because this is the bachelor party." Stu said.

"Why am I here?" I asked no one in particular.

"You were at Doug's so now you're at mine." Stu said.

"Wait what?" Doug said.

"What are you talking about?" Phil said obviously upset.

"Yeah it's my bachelor brunch. Go crazy. Get some chocolate-chip pancakes, a lap dance from one of the waitresses." Stu said. Phil threw down his fork.

"That's bullshit. Ha, ha. You can't just skip out on a bachelor party, Stu." Phil said as he put his arm around me and played with Karla's hand. He lifted the hand he was playing with Karla as Stu began to speak again.

"You see that? That's orange juice with a napkin on top. Do you know why? So nobody roofies me." Stu said.

"Well, I refuse to eat fucking cantaloupe at a bachelor party." Phil said as he began using hand motions.

"Phil, calm down babe." I said as I caressed his leg under the table.

"No, this is ridiculous Hail." Phil said completely ignoring my hand rising further and further up his leg.

"Come on. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Doug asked Stu.

"No I don't. I'm still putting the broken pieces of my psyche back together." Stu said. Phil jumped as my hand hit his crotch and laughed at Stu's comment. Phil looked at me with his sunglasses and gave a small wink. "And you know what the glue is?" Stu said bringing us back to reality. "Lauren. And I'm not doing anything to screw that up."

"Oh please, you wouldn't even be with her if it wasn't for us." Phil said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Oh this'll be good." Stu said.

"Stu, think about it. You ended up ditching Melissa. Two years later you met your true soul mate. You take Vegas out of the equation and you would have married a cunt." Phil said. We all looked around to see who heard Phil. An old couple gave us a dissatisfied look. "It's okay. I'm allowed to say it. It's a bachelor party. Drink up everybody. Oh wait, there's no alcohol. I forgot, were at a fucking IHOP. "

"Well, it's my decision and it's final, so how about we toast?" Stu said as he lifted his orange juice.

"This sucks. I'm gonna wait in the car." Phil said as he scooted out of the booth.

"Phil, please." I said.

"Come on, Phil. Where are you going?" Doug asked.

"No Doug, I just don't get it. He's getting married in Thailand. That's great for him but what about us? You're just selfish." Phil said as he grabbed of Karla's necessities. "Come on sweetheart. Shame on you." He said as he lifted her car seat and walked out to the car.

"Don't worry Stu. I will stand up for you no matter what." Doug said.

"Thank you."

"But you got to help me out with this Alan thing." Doug said. Stu and Doug then turned to me.

"What?" I asked as I sipped my apple juice.

"Nothing? You have nothing to say?" Stu said.

"What? I agree with my husband to a point." Stu rolled his eyes. "No Stu, think about where we would all be without Vegas. I would still be at home, alone. Now I have a beautiful child, with a beautiful man as well as his child that I treat as my own. Doug wouldn't have the reminisce of a tan. You would seriously still probably be with Melissa. Remember what Alan said? The reason he drugged us?"

"Roofied us." Stu corrected.

"We needed it Stu. Maybe we need it now as well. Not to the point in Vegas of course cause that was pure hell."

"She has a point." Doug said.

"I'll leave you guys to talk. I'm gonna make sure Phil hasn't killed your car yet." I said as I got up and walked off to the car where Phil and Karla were patiently waiting.

"What?" I asked, as Phil stared at me.

"No. Don't start with me." He said as he buckled Karla inside the car.

"I didn't even open my mouth. I'm with you on this one though." I said as he looked surprised.

"You are?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Think about how all of our lives would be different without Vegas. I'd still hate you. The mini human in the car wouldn't exist. I don't think it's selfish of him but I agree with most of everything else." I said as Doug and Stu walked out. Stu walked to the driver's side and got in. We all followed after.

"Where we going?" Phil asked as we started to drive.

"Alan's." Stu said with clenched teeth.


	3. Alan

**Hey everyone! I hope you have had a fantastic holiday! I'm going to try to write as much as I can with my mini vacation but I can't promise much. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favored, followers and alerted this story! I really appreciate my followers and it makes me really happy that you all enjoy it! Without further ado here is chapter 3! Please review and enjoy!**

Stu parked the car in the driveway of Tracy and Alan's parents' house.

"You guys go talk to him. I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Garner." I said as I took Karla. We walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hey!" Mr. Garner said surprised.

"Hey Sid." Doug said as we all walked in.

"Oh and lookie here. Hi Karla." Sid said as he bent over to look at her face.

"I was going to go talk to your lovely wife while the boys catch up." I said with a smile. Sid smiled and nodded.

"She's in the kitchen." He said as we walked down the same hall in different directions.

"Linda?" I asked as she appeared from behind the counter.

"Oh Hailey darling come here." She said as she embraced me in a hug. "And you brought Karla! May I?" she asked. I nodded as she took Karla out of her carrier and began to play with her.

"Mother I'm done with my lunch it's just sitting here." Alan's voice came through a speaker box. Linda walked over and hit the button.

"Sorry honey. I'll be right up." She responded back.

"I'll go if you want me to. You can play with Karla for a little while longer." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked down at Karla. Sid walked into the room and over to his wife and my child.

"You guys are going to be great grandparents." I said with a smile and walked down the hall to Alan's room.

I knew it was his room because of the sign on the door. 'Genius at work'. I walked into the room and could hear the boys talking.

"Are you really being serious, Stu? You're inviting me?" Alan said as I walked into the room.

"Hey Alan." I said as I walked in.

"Hey Hailey, where's mom?" he asked.

"With Karla, I came to get your dishes. What the hell Alan?" I said referring to mural around his room of our weekend in Vegas.

"Don't worry about it." Phil said shaking his head.

"Stu?" Alan repeated.

"Ya, why not? It could be fun, right?" Stu said.

"Phil are you going?" Alan asked.

"Of course. We all are." Phil said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Then it will be fun." Alan said then stared off into the distance. Without warning he opened a mini fridge and got out a needle and stabbed his leg.

"Ah!" Stu said as he jumped back.

"Whoa, what the fuck are you doing, man?" Phil said.

"It's my immunizations. This is the last day I can do it." Alan said. I looked over to Phil and grabbed Alan's dishes and walked back to the kitchen where Sid and Linda were still huddled around Karla.

"Thank you darling." Linda said as I set down the dishes.

"And for talking Stu into inviting our son. All he does is talk about that night in Vegas." Sid said as he held Karla.

"Yeah, no problem." I said with a smile. I heard the boys getting ready to walk out to the car. "I guess it's time to go. I'll call you guys next time I need a babysitter." I winked to them and got Karla and walked back to Stu's car.

The drive home was relatively silent. No one said anything at all. Stu pulled up to Phil's and my house as we got out.

"See ya at 9 tomorrow?" Phil asked as I grabbed Karla and her stuff. Stu nodded and made an agreeable noise. We got out and shut the door. We stood there and watched Stu back out of the drive way.

"He's pissed." I said with a fake smile.

"Yup." Phil said with his fake smile and waved. We walked back into the house; Phil put Karla down for a nap as I went into our room and began packing. Our house was cute, and quaint. It suited us and what we needed. I walked to the closet and took out the formal clothes we would need for the wedding. This was the third wedding we had been a part of in 2 years. It was odd to think we were technically one of the weddings, even if we didn't remember it. I placed the clothes on the bed next to the suitcases we had laid out before IHOP. I looked over to our dresser and smiled. I walked over and held the most sober picture from our wedding. Granted Phil and I were making out in it but Stu wasn't next to Jade and there was no evidence of their wedding before. I smiled to myself, what we had said earlier in IHOP was true. We needed Vegas and maybe we needed Bangkok. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as Vegas but we need a vacation as couples and friends.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Phil said as he leaned on the door way. I put down the picture and smiled.

"Vegas and Bangkok. I told Stu back at IHOP that we needed Vegas. I think we need Bangkok." I said smiling as he walked over to me. "I just hope that Bangkok will be nothing like Vegas. I want to remember things."

"Oh really?" Phil said suggestively as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"I like remembering." I said catching onto his mood.

"We're going to have to throw him a bachelors party when we get there." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's not something you say when you go in for a kiss." I said smiling as I tried to get away as his gripped tightened around me. "Plus there is no we about that, last I checked I don't have a penis."

"When was the last time you checked?" Phil asked with faux concern.

"This morning." I said.

"We need to check again. Things could have changed." He said as he kissed me.


	4. Travel, Teddy, Thailand

**I know. Before you start I suck, I know. But seriously this year… been ridiculous. But hey think of it this way… I have like 2 weeks of school and work left since I get laid off soon too… SO I'LL HAVE NOTHING TO DO BUT WRITE! :D Isn't that great for you guys? Anyway enough of the belly achin. I have this short chapter and one long one for ya. Please enjoy and review. **

"Ok and make sure she drinks at least 2 bottles a day." I said as I gave Phil's parents all of Karla's stuff.

"We have this handled Hailey. We've done this before." Phil's Mother said with a smile.

"I know. I'm just going to miss my little bug so much." I said as I leaned and kissed Karla on the cheek.

"Come on darling the plane won't wait for us." Phil said as he stood with his father. I hugged his mother and said our goodbyes and we were off to the airport.

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked as Phil took our stuff from the car.

"I think we're meeting at the little coffee shop, bar thing." he said as he closed the trunk. We walked in and I spotted Tracy and everyone else immediately.

"Oh thank god you're here! I need to pee." She said as she grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw the guys shrinking in the distance.

"Why did you have to wait for me to get here to go pee?" I asked.

"Girls travel in packs." She said as she ran into the stall.

"All righty." I said as I turned to the mirror. I put some more chap stick on as Tracy emptied her bladder.

"Jesus. Are you a damn camel?" I asked.

"A. I'm not Jesus." She said as she walked out of the stall. "And B. I am certainly not a camel. Didn't you have to go this much?" she asked as she washed her hands.

"No. I went every time I felt that I had to." I said as she dried her hands. We walked back out to the area and the boys were gone.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked around.

"Doug texted me. They went through customs and are waiting to be seated on the plane. Did I really take that long?"

"Yes, let's go." I said trying to rush the pregnant woman along.

"I'm so excited, I've always wanted to go to Thailand." She said as we slowly made our way through customs.

"Me too. There is something about the place that gives me a sense of happiness and calm." I spotted the group of men as they waited for us before getting onto the plane. "That and I'm basically having the honeymoon I never had."

"Oh honey, you had a honeymoon, you just didn't remember it." She said as we joined the guys.

"Tracy, Hailey. This is Teddy, Lauren's little brother. Teddy this is Tracy and this is Hailey." Stu said introducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tracy said as she nodded. Alan walked off to board the plane in a scoff.

"Don't mind Alan. He's special." I said with a smile as Phil walked over to my side.

"I can see that." Teddy said as we lined up to board the plane.

We found our seats and got settled in. Phil filled me in about Teddy and how he was in premed at Stanford University. I looked back at the kid in disbelief.

"He's only a teenager though. He looks just like the kids I teach." I said.

"He's 16." Phil said as he got two pillows for us.

"Damn." I said as we got comfortable and snuggled together.

"Did you ever think in a million years we would be on our way to Bangkok for our honeymoon and Stu's wedding?" Phil asked as he closed his eyes.

"I never thought in a million years I'd be married to you." I said with humor as we both drifted off into a light sleep.

"Baby we're here." Phil said as he shook me awake.

"Uh? Ok." I said as we all got our luggage and got off the plane. We walked through the airport and to the SUV's waiting for us. The drive to the resort was beautiful. Tracy and I couldn't stop gasping at the trees and the scenery. Once we got to the resort we all piled out of the car and grabbed our stuff.

"My god this place is beautiful." Phil said as we walked with the group to the entrance.

"I might be getting a little ahead of myself and I might sound like you but can we can we have sex on the beach?" I asked hopeful. Phil grinned at me as Lauren, Stu's fiancé came out of the entrance.

"Baby! Hi! Oh, my god!" Lauren said as she ran into his arms. We all stood around and watched the soon to be married couple. Phil snaked his arm around my waist and bent down to my ear.

"What kind of man would I be if I denied you that?" he whispered and then nibbled my ear. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Welcome to Thailand everyone!" Lauren turned around to us still in Stu's embrace. "I believe we have all of your rooms ready. We will be having dinner in a couple hours so feel free to relax and get ready."

With that everyone separated after getting their keys and walked to their proper rooms. Phil and I walked in and I had to focus on not gasping.

"Holy shit." Phil said as we stood in the entrance. The room looked like a suite off of those stupid travel sites that ended up being complete shit holes. One king sized bed in the middle of the room with white covers. The dark wooded furniture was polished bringing the white carpets and walls out more. The wall across the room was mostly glass which revealed a beautiful view of exotic flowers and the beach in the distance.

"Phil, are we even in the right room? Can we afford this?" I said in shock turning to him.

"Happy honeymoon babe." He said as he nudged me into the room and attacked me with his lips.


	5. Speeches

Phil and I were running late to the pre-dinner party that was right on the beach.

"Well you guys barely made it on time." Stu said as we walked up to him, giving us both a look.

"But we're here and that's what matters. Lauren, you look stunning." I said to her. She was wearing a light purple dress that was a little low cut and had hardly any back.

"So do you Hailey. That blue really brings out your eyes." She said smiling. It was a little awkward only on the fact we had been around each other a half a dozen or more times. I liked her though, she was a good fit for Stu, and she was absolutely gorgeous.

_Ding_

"Ah, dinner time." She said with a large smile. We all walked over to the dinner table set up underneath what we would consider a picnic area. Phil sat next to Stu who was at the head of the table with Lauren. I sat next to Phil and Alan sat next to me since it was as close as he could get to Phil. Tracy and Doug sat across from us. Tracy gave me a smirk as she saw Alan sitting next to me. I glared in her direction over the fact this was happening. We were given menus and had to choose what to eat before Teddy went up on stage. We all turned to the stage area as he sat down and began playing the cello. Phil sipped his wine as we watched the kid play Bach, beautifully. Alan reached in front of me and tapped Phil on the shoulder. He motioned his finger to his mouth and pointed to Teddy. Phil glanced at me and smiled to Alan and turned back around. A couple more seconds later Teddy was done and applause erupted.

_Tink Tink Tink_

Laurens father was standing at the table and thanked Teddy for his performance and commented at his talent and potential talent as a surgeon. Everyone's attention was now on the man.

"If we ever get like that please shoot me." Phil whispered in my ear. I simply nodded and waited for the man to continue on. The man took a big breath and continued his speech.

"I'll admit it. When I first met Stu, I was not quite sold." Everyone laughed awkwardly. "He seemed unattractive. He lacked intelligence and imagination. He was missing the spark you look for in a man." I glanced at each other than over to Stu. Awkward tension was filling the area rapidly. "But then I looked into Stu's eyes. He reminded me of my sweet brother, Chaiyo." The woman next to Laurens father, who I could only assume was Laurens mother put down her fork in disapproval. A handful of people groan and Stu's face instantly fell. "For those who do not know Chaiyo is learning-disabled and lives in a group home." The room was completely silent, except for Alan laughing next to me. I lightly smacked his shoulder and shook my head. "But Chaiyo loves chok-"

"What's happening? Is this really his speech?" Phil said as I looked up to him.

"This is ridiculous. I'm holding my damn tongue here." I said.

"And that's when I realized Stu is chok." Laurens dad said.

"What's chok?" Stu asked Lauren. She sucked in her breath as her father answered for her but to everyone.

"Chok is soft white rice in lukewarm water. It has no taste. We feed it to small baby and very old people. It is nourishment that everyone can digest." Phil looked over to Stu as he sat there embarrassed and obviously uncomfortable. "The world needs chok. Just as the world needs people like Stu." You could literally hear crickets chirping. "To my sweet daughter and Stu. Congratulations."

"Hear, hear." Phil said.

"Cheers guys." Doug said. Everyone that was in a direct line to Stu downed the glass of champagne.

"And now I believe that Teddy has something to say." Laurens dad said as he sat down. Teddy began to stand before Alan told him to sit down.

"Alan." I said with a warning tone. He stood up ignoring me and told Ted to sit down, boy.

"That was, uh, a great speech, sir. I like the comparisons between, uh, Stu and rice. I've also prepared a few words. Hey, everybody, here are some fun facts. The population of Thailand is 63 million people. It is twice the size of Wyoming." I looked at Phil who looked amused. I looked over at Tracy that had huge eyes as if to say make it stop. I stared at Alan in shock as he kept rambling. "Its chief exports are textiles, footwear and rice. Each year approximately 13000 people are killed in car accidents in Thailand. The climate in Thailand is-"

"Alan- Alan, why don't you skip to the last card there, buddy?" Doug said defusing the even more awkward situation.

"OK, sorry." Alan said taking a deep breath. "None of you know Stu like I do. Not you. Not you. Not you. Not you. Not nobody knows Stu like I do. No one. I can't even begin to tell you what we've been though because we made a pact more important than blood." Tracy looked dead at me and I looked to her. She knew bits and pieces of what happened in Vegas simply because Doug and I couldn't keep everything from her. "What I can tell you is this: this is not Stu's first marriage." I looked up to Alan in shock my mouth hanging open but like the train wreck this was turning into I couldn't stop him. "There was a whore in Las Vegas a couple years ago-" Phil interrupted him as he got up and he grabbed Alan's shoulder.

"All right, time's up. You can sit down, bud. You can sit down." Phil said as I stared straight at Tracy trying not to laugh or have our eyes bulge out of our heads. Phil kept encouraging Alan to sit down saying he did great. Everyone reluctantly clapped after Alan sat down. A couple minutes later the food came out and everyone ate in an awkward semi-silent way.

"What are you planning?" I asked Phil as we got up from the table. Stu and Lauren had gone off not a minute before we got up.

"Stu's Bachelor party. You in?" he asked.

"Uh- no penis, remember?" I said.

"Remember at IHOP when Stu said you were at Doug's…." Phil said staring at me. I let out a moan as we walked after the to be married couple.

"Oh, rice pudding! What are you doing?" Phil said to Stu as he was standing at the elevator with Laruen.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Phil." Stu said.

"Be nice, Phil. He's extra sensitive tonight." Lauren said.

"Yeah Phil." I said with a look.

"Get over it. He's your father in law. He's supposed to hate you. Come have a drink with us and the guys." Phil said.

"You know, I'm really exhausted. Were just gonna go upstairs and crash." Stu said.

"Oh, come on. I just spoke with the manager. He'll let up have a beach bonfire." Phil said.

"You did?" I asked looking up to him. He pinched my back as I let out a yelp. "Yeah." I smiled to Stu.

"That sounds fun." Lauren said.

"Nah, I'm good." Stu said.

"Stu. One drink with your friends. They came all this way." Lauren said.

"I just wanna hang out with you." Stu said. Phil and I looked at each other and snickered at the two.

"Oh, come on, just go and do me a favor: Take Teddy with you. He never gets to have any fun." Lauren said practically begging Stu to go.

"That's a great idea. Bring the kid." I said.

"All right. One drink." Stu said, caving in.

"See?" Laruen said.

"You win." Stu said as he brought her in for a kiss. "See you later."

"Have fun. Are you coming Hailey?" she asked.

"It's kinda tradition to go with the guys." I said as she nodded.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes." Stu said.

Phil and I walked out to the beach and found some firewood, while Stu asked Teddy to join us and went on the search for the others.

"This place is amazing." I said standing next to as Phil looking out onto the water as he worked on starting the fire.

"You know that request from earlier?" Phil said. I looked down at him, his award winning grin greeted me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked turning completely to him.

"Yeah." He said as he was content with the fire. I smirked as I lifted up my dress a little and sat down straddling his lap. I rested my arms on his shoulders.

"Like this?" I said as the fire and the moon being the only light.

"Oh yeah." He said smiling as he kissed me. His arms circled around my waist as we deepened the kiss. For a moment I started to get really excited we were going to have a quickie on the beach.

"Uhm." Phil and I froze and looked up seeing Alan, Stu and Teddy standing next to us. Teddy was smiling like a fool.

"Hey guys. We got the fire started." I said pointing to the fire.

"I can see that." Stu said with amusement in his voice. I slid off of Phil's lap as we all sat around the fire.

"My Uncle Roger said he once saw an albino polar bear." Alan said.

"Really? Polar bears are white. How would he know it was albino?" Stu said.

"This one was black." Alan said.

"Did you ever think maybe it was just a black bear?" Stu said.

"Whatevs." Alan said.

"Ok here we go." Doug said as we walked over to us with beer in his hands. "American beer."

"Let's do it." Phil said as he grabbed one for me and himself.

"Sealed bottles." He said as he walked over to Stu.

"Thank you. All right." Stu said.

"Um, I'm not really old enough to drink." Teddy said as Phil handed him his opened beer to the kid.

"Yeah, it's illegal. Be a shame if somebody reported you." Alan said.

"Don't tell daddy." Phil said as he grabbed a beer from Doug.

"Nobody's reporting anybody. It's fine Teddy. Have a little fun." Stu said as he opened his beer.

"Careful." Alan said.

"What is that?" I asked as Doug held up a bag.

"Roasting Marshmallows? Nice touch." Phil said.

"That was Alan's idea." Doug said opening the bag.

"Oh. Good thinking Alan." Phil said next to the man child as he tossed the marshmallow bags. "You know I gotta hand it to you, Stu. This place is paradise."

"Not bad right?" Stu said.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually jealous of you. I mean, Lauren is an angel." Phil said. Everyone including Phil looked at me.

"What she is? I am married to Phil, which means I can totally find women attractive… hell I might divorce you and ruin this wedding to get with Lauren." I said with a smirk and drank my beer. "Just kidding but she is gorgeous."

"Yeah, she really is amazing." Doug said.

"Wow, you guys are sweet." Stu said.

"Not big breasts on her, but still, solid rack for an Asian. Sorry Teddy but it's true." Phil added on.

"It's ok." Teddy said with a smirk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the father of my child." I said with my beer in the air.

"Hear, hear." Everyone said clicking their beers together.

"That is just wildly inappropriate. And yet I am glad you're here. All you guys. Even you, Alan." Stu said as the laughter died down. "It means a lot that you made the trip. Thank you."

"Wouldn't miss it buddy." Doug said.

"Great. Now can we have our one fucking beer, Dad?" Phil said.

"Mm-mm." Stu said.

"All right lets toast." Phil said as he got up and held his hand out for me. "Come on, stand up, guys." Everyone stood up. "Come here Alan. To Lauren and Stu. You did it buddy."

"You sure did." Doug said as we clinked the beer together again.

"Cheers."


	6. Waking Up

**So…. I'm sorry…. I updated my Daryl story a lot and got to a decent stopping point so I could start working on this one a little more… I love you all please continue to review and favorite and thank you to those who have! Please enjoy. **

My eyes slowly opened, my brain wanted to work but I could literally feel nothing connecting like it should. People call it fuzzy. _Why the hell is it so dark? Maybe I'm dreaming. That's right I'm dreaming. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hand or my legs. Ah my legs I want to stretch them out_. I tried to move my legs but something stopped them. _What the hell?_ I tried again and felt around trying to see if I could feel anything. I was in a box, I was dreaming about being buried alive.

"What in the name of Christ?" I said aloud. My voice was really clear, too clear. I started hitting myself, there was no way_…. This wasn't a dream._

"Hail?" I heard Phil say.

"Phil? Phil? Where are you? What the fuck is going on?" I asked panicked.

"Calm down Hail. Where are you?" he asked.

"I don't know I can't see shit!" I responded as I started to try to move again. Seconds later the side of me brightened as I fell to the ground. I blinked multiple times as my eyes adjusted to the light. Phil helped me up to my feet. "What the fuck?" I said as I looked back at where I had been…. It looked like a closet of some kind in the corner of some room. I looked up at Phil in confusion, he looked like shit; I looked over to Alan who was now donning a shaved head. "You're bald." Before anyone could say anything I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach start to rise. I turned back into the closet I had fallen out of and threw up. Phil was standing behind me as he held my hair behind my head as I continued to empty my stomach contents. When I was done I stood up and wiped my mouth off and stared daggers at Alan.

"Alan, what the fuck did you do?" I asked as a groan could be heard nearby. I looked up at Phil with a worried look on my face. He put his arm around me as we walked towards the groaning.

"Where the hell are we?" Phil asked as we walked into a bathroom. Stu was curled into a ball in the tub making the groaning that we had heard. "Stu, come on, get up. We got a situation." Phil said as he clapped his hands together. As Stu sat up fully we could see a tattoo on the side of his face, much like the tattoo Mike Tyson had on his. Phil and I gasped and stepped back and stared at Stu. "Oh, holy shit."

"Where are we?" Stu asked. None of us could say anything as we stared at the tattooed Stu, he turned to Alan. "Oh my God, Alan. Your head."

"That's the least of our problems." I said gawking now as Stu put on his glasses.

"No, your head." Alan said. I felt the familiar feeling and turned around finding a toilet and threw up again. When I was done I sat on the ground as Phil and Alan turned their attention back to Stu.

"He's bald." Stu said looking at Alan.

"Stu, you're gonna freak out, but it's gonna be okay." Phil said.

"I know some great people." I said as I involuntarily felt my back where my tattoo was. A month after we came home from Vegas I was about to get it removed but then decided against it. The trip may have been bad but I couldn't part with the tattoo, it was pretty awesome looking. Ironically a week later I found out I was pregnant.

"Why? What's-? Is it my teeth?" Stu asked showing us his teeth and feeling around for them.

"No you have all your teeth, at least that I know of." I said as I wiped off the layer of sweat from my forehead. It was hotter than hell and the humidity only made it worse.

"Are you sure?" Stu asked.

"Yup." Phil asked unable to say anything more as he helped me up yet again. Stu got out of the tub and walked across the room and looked into the mirror.

"Did you check the bottoms?" Stu said as he showed his teeth to Phil and I.

"Yup." Phil said again as Stu walked up to the mirror.

"Oh my god. What the fuck? Ow!"" Stu said as he touched the tattoo than tried to scrub it off.

"That's good buddy. Why don't you just try to wash it off." Phil said starting to laugh, I couldn't help but start to snicker with him.

"It's not coming off." Stu complained. "This is a real tattoo!" He turned to Alan with rage in his eyes. "Alan, what did you do? Did you roofie me?"

"I didn't do anything." Alan said looking like a small child.

"Stu, he swore to God." Phil said.

"What happened?" Stu said as we all stood in the bathroom asking ourselves the same question. There was an odd screeching sound and before anyone could try to find the source a monkey jumped out of nowhere and onto Stu still screeching. We all screamed and backed away from Stu. Phil grabbed me and put me behind him as we danced around Stu screaming trying to assess the situation. The monkey jumped from Stu to the shower curtain pole.

"Did you see that jump?" Alan asked like a kid would at the zoo.

"Oh, what the hell?" Stu said as Phil stood in front of me with his hands out in front of Stu and Alan.

"Oh, it's a monkey." Alan said as he walked closer to where the monkey was. "Look at the cute little vest. Hi, little monkey." Alan reached out to touch the monkey.

"No, Alan, no." We all said as he reached closer and closer, the monkey slapped his hand away.

"Butthole." Alan said as he walked back over to us.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"Phone." Phil said as we all looked around to find the phone.

"Hi Monkey." Alan said again as he walked over to it.

"Look, Alan, Alan, go find the phone." Phil said as Alan and I walked back into the other room to find the phone. The place was a dump to say the least. It was a small apartment that was dirty, dingy and not taken care of in the slightest.

"Got it." Phil said as he was the other room. I walked into the other room as Phil continued to talk on the phone. "Doug, Doug, where are you? Oh, Jesus. Thank god. Doug's fine." Phil said at the expression on my face by how he started off the conversation. "Stu, Doug's fine! He's at the resort."

"Why aren't we are the resort?" Stu said.

"Good question." I said to Stu as he stood in the adjoining room.

"I don't know man. We woke up in some shithole room in some city. I don't know Doug. Fucking Asia Town." Phil said into the phone giving me a look above his sunglasses.

_How did this happen again? We were more responsible than this, we had children now. Oh god, my babies._

"Where are we?" Stu said as he disappeared from my line of vision in the other room. Alan went into the other room leaving me alone with Phil on the phone.

"I don't know I told you. I have no fucking idea. We don't remember anything." Phil looked up to me. "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head as we stood there in the shitty room. I tried not to think of anything but Vegas crept into my mind and all the shit we did. I wanted to vomit again.

"I don't get it man. I mean, we each had one beer last night, right? I mean you too. I just told you we don't remember shit." Phil walked around the room around me as I stood staring at the wall.

"Teddy? What? What are you talking about?" I glanced over to Phil at the mention of the young man. He was looking at something in his hand.

"Teddy went to Stanford, right? Fuck." Phil said as he shoved me out of the way and sat down on the bed. I looked over to what had spooked my husband and stared at what he had dropped in confusion and denial. "I just found his finger." Phil said into the phone. Like clockwork the bile came back up my throat as I ran to the bathroom and threw up again.

"Ugh." Escaped my lips as I wanted to put my head on the toilet seat, but it was so dirty. I knew that was the last of the contents of my stomach, there was nothing else. My stomach and throat burned from the stomach acid, my eyes were dry and achy. _How could this have happened again?_ I asked myself yet again.

"Baby, you okay?" Phil asked as his legs appeared next to me.

"No, Phil. I'm not okay." I said looking up at him. "What happened to Teddy? Where is he?" Phil knelt down to my level and ran his hand though my ratty hair.

"I don't know. But were gonna find out, we'll find him, and find out everything that happened last night and we'll watch Stu get married, go home and be with the kids like none of this happened." Phil assured me. He brought his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in.

"Why does this keep happening? I just want a normal vacation with you." I said into his shoulder. I could feel him chuckle as he patted my head and froze suddenly.

"Hailey, I don't want you to panic." Phil said as he pushed me away from him and looked at my face.

"What is it now?" I said as I felt to where his hand was on my hair. I froze as my hand touched the back of my head. My eyes widened as I stared at Phil in front of me with a hand over his mouth. My hair had been cut to a ridiculously short length. "How did you not notice this before?!" I yelled at Phil and got up to look in the mirror.

"I must have missed it while I was holding your hair back." He said as he stood behind me. "Guess you're getting a new look." I glared at him in the mirror. "Walk away." I said sternly. He tried not to chuckle as he walked away into the room where Alan and Stu were. I looked around and found a pair of scissors. I felt the length and started to cut towards my face. It was a little longer than chin length, but considering my hair rested between my shoulder blades it was still a shock. It only took minutes to cut away years of growth. Honestly I was surprised this hadn't happened in Vegas. I looked at my reflection and nodded my head. "Still cute."


End file.
